Bobby Singelon
"I can bring in lots of shotguns and glocks. I got a good ass hookup with my cousin Roman."' ''' -Bobby’s response to Maurice Gee when interviewed during gang recruitment Bobby Singelon resides in Los Santos. In real life, he is known for his SAMP RP Let’s Play videos on his Youtube channel, Klorontix.https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCmTzUv2HpvOyxcHjSITnEDg Life Bobby Singelon arrived in Los Santos on September, 2019. He started out with a short-lived career as a garbage man before quiting after making some cash. He drove around town and stopped by the Jefferson Motel for Curtis & Mohamed’s honeymoon (as advertised in an ad). He walked into a room in the motel where an orgy was taking place between several citizens, before participating with them in some quality roleplay. The honeymoon ended with a divorce. Bobby then drove around All Saints, looking for roleplay but was jacked by a man who was then car rammed by another man in a truck, who then shot Bobby, but Bobby was able to steal his truck and drive away, only to be jacked once again. Bobby was chilling at Dice Casino and decided to play some Hunger Games, on his way to the beach, he was almost rammed by a taxi who then gave him a lift, on their way, the taxi rolled over and blew, Bobby was injured in the explosion and had to be emergency airlifted to All Saints Hospital. He jacked an empty ride and drove to Hunger Games, only to be denied for lack of playing hours. Bobby went back to the casino and attempted begging for money so he could purchase a phone, with no success. Bobby withdrawed some cash from the bank and bought his first weapon; a shotgun from John Down. Bobby purchased a cellphone and hit up a gang member from 187th Corona Bloods, in regards to their recruitment advertisement. Bobby met up with some Corona Bloods members (Maurice Gee, Vinny Hudson and Darius Kingston) for potential recruitment, they drove to Ocean Docks and asked Bobby to carry some crates into their trunk. After a successful job, Maurice brought Bobby to Idlewood to get a change of clothes in the store, receiving some extra change from Vinny. Bobby became a black man. Bobby met up with the 187th Corona Bloods and an ally to witness the torturing of a traitor to their gang by the name of Chris Wallface. Bobby Singelon got his first kill after finishing off Chris with a shotgun. Bobby becomes a mexican man. Around a month later, Bobby plans a trip to Mount Chiliad in a minivan, intending to help Santa with his presents but couldn’t due to lack of playing hours. Bobby drives right off the mountain and gets blown up by the explosion. Back in Idlewood, Acai Kala invites Bobby into their sultan and he is then tied up and blindfolded by Amon Kala. They refer to Bobby as ''Sergant Dick Sucker and drive Bobby to a gas station out in Las Venturas and attempt to rob him. They successfully steal 10 crack and $533. They force Bobby to withdraw the rest of his total wealth from an ATM, Bobby stalling them, punches them both and makes a run, losing them completely. They eventually spot him behind a sign, Bobby jacks their car, escaping, but is killed due to Amon exploiting by logging to avoid, despawning the car. Bobby respawns at County Hospital and is later randomly shot down by Bob Dylan, an EMS arrives to save Bobby but is immediately randomly shot at by Trix Hobbs. Bobby Singelon is refunded his lost items by an admin. Acai and Amon Kala are both punished/prisonned for robbing him (a level 1), powergaming and metagaming. Bob Dylan gets banned for nospread gun hacks and Trix Hobbs gets prisonned for DM. Bobby purchases a Huntley, a Sultan & a Bullet. He meets up with Retch Maddog for a couple tests and is then recruited into Ballas Murdablock Nation by Martin Blakemore. Retch drops Bobby off at the clothes store to get some new threads. Bobby becomes a black man again. Bobby, Retch and Blard Smith cruise around town, Retch wanting to rob someone, finds Elvano Warjam and the gang pull their guns out, however don’t since they find out Elvano is an ally to Ballas. The crew later stop by Sentinel Casino and a shootout errupts against members of Sentinel. The Ballas crew make it out alive, surrounding Nante Freeman with guns, who is chased and then shot down for attempting to escape on BMX. The Ballas drive with Bobby to County Hospital and massacre an LSPD Officer. Gallery Category:Players